Rainbow Factory
Die Regenbogen-Fabrik ~ Von Aurora Dawn ~ '' '"Die Geschichte hinter dem Regenbogen ist nicht so hübsch und nett wie einst erlogen"' Seit langem gibt es Gerüchte darüber in Equestria, wie Regenbögen genau gemacht werden. Obwohl eine große Zahl Pegasus-Ponies in der Regenbogenabteilung der Wetterfabrik arbeitet, erledigen doch fast alle nur die einfachsten Hufgriffe. Durchaus bekannt ist, dass große Ströme Spectra, die individuellen Farben des Regenbogens, durch riesige Gitterroste und zahlreiche Bottiche fließen. Von hier an mischen Arbeiter vorsichtig und gleichmäßig die Spectra in den geronnen Regenbogen-Pools, die sich durch Fabrik und umliegende Stadt gleichermaßen ziehen. Daraufhin wird die Mixtur in die untere Ebene gepumpt, wo sie andere Arbeiter atomisieren und lagern, bis die eingeteilten Wetter-Pegasi es im Himmel nutzen. Allerdings weiss niemand, wie genau Spectra hergestellt werden. Nie sieht man, wie irgendwelche Zutaten oder Materialien hineingeliefert werden, sodass es nicht einmal Hinweise darauf gibt, was in einen Regenbogen hineinkommt. Touristen, welche die Fabrik besuchen, werden zu einer großen, einfachen aber äusserst bedrohlichen Wand geführt, deren massiv-soliden Tore jederpony zu jeder Zeit den Eintritt verweigern. Zwar ist der Großteil der Beschilderung und Architektur der Fabrik temperamentvoll und einladend, aber die oberen Etagen der Fabrik wurden von rabiaten Warnhinweisen von Gefahr und Tod bewacht, und die Wolkenwand selbst war nicht aus den üblichen rein weißen Wolken gemacht, wie der Rest der Stadt, sondern aus schwarzem, leise vor sich hinblizenden Rauchschwaden. Ein Arbeiter der oberen Regenbogenfabrik zu werden bedeutete, jegliches Leben ausserhalb dieser schwarzen Mauern zu opfern.Die Arbeiter werden auf Geheimhaltung eingeschworen und es ist verboten sich jemals zu entfernen, sodass sie in der Fabrik selbst leben. Die wenigen, welche nicht in einem Leichensack herausfanden, waren verstört und mental verdreht, zu sehr zerstört, als das sie je ein Wort darüber hätten verlieren können. So entstanden vielerlei Theorien; dunkle Magie von gefangen gehaltenen Einhörnern, Chemikalien und Umweltgifte, die kein geistig gesundes Pony freiwillig erdulden würde, und selbst Ideen über eine weitere, unbekannte Schwester von Celestia, deren Aufgabe es war Spectra zu erschaffen, statt Sonne oder Mond aufgehen zu lassen. Nichts hätte weiter von der Wahrheit liegen können. --- '"Aber ein Regenbogen ist einfacher, als du errätst,''' ''Dank der Hilfe, der Magie, des Pegasus Gerä''ts" "Beeil dich, Orion! Wir kommen noch zu spät zur letzten Prüfung!", brüllte Scootaloo ihrem Freund zu. Sie war jetzt älter, im letzten Jahr der Flugschule. Sie, wie alle anderen Pegasi in der Schule, war schrecklich nervös vor ihrem Test. Jenen, die bestanden, wurde die Freiheit gewährt, ihre Schönheitsflecken zu entdecken, falls noch nicht geschehen, und sich eine Arbeit auszusuchen. Kaum bekannt wurde, oder zumindest kaum bedacht, was denjenigen Fohlen blühte, die in der Prüfung versagten. Obwohl selten, ein oder zwei pro Klasse hatten nicht die nötigen Fähigkeiten, die es brauchte um die strengen Manöver und Muster zu fliegen. Wer versagte, auf den wurde auf schlimmste Weise herabgesehen, wurde verachtet und gehasst. Cloudsdale hatte schon immer eine Art Nationalismus in seinen Bewohnern ausgebrütet. Wenn du nicht der Beste warst, oder Potential der Größte zu sein zeigtest, wurde dir verwehrt Teil des "Großartigen Kollektivs" zu sein. Scootaloo rutsche etwas zur Seite, als Orion, ein hochgewachsenes, hageres Pony sich neben sie setzte. Er plusterte seine hellbraunen Federn und versuchte besorgt zu lächeln, als er sich umsah. Sie saßen in einem großen, offenen Warteraum, welcher einen Überblick zum Sportplatz ermöglichte, zusammen mit allen anderen Pegasi, die vor der Abschlussprüfung standen. In der Ferne war gerade noch erkennbar die Fabrik zu sehen. Orion schaute kurz hin und schluckte schwer. "Was hast du, Orion? Hast du Angst, einen miesen Job beim Schneedienst zu bekommen?" Orion kicherte etwas, schloss dann seine Augen und seufzte. "Nein.. Es ist bloß... Ich weiss nicht. Ich glaub nicht, dass ich das packe. Was, wenn ich versage? Was, wenn ich *nicht* versage, aber schlecht genug um trotzdem von allen verachtet zu werden? Ich glaub nicht, dass ich es ertrage abgeschoben zu werden. Wo schicken die einen überhaupt hin?" Scootaloo verpasste Orion einen Freundschaftsknuff. "Das weiss keiner, du Trottel. Und versagen tun wir schon gar nicht. Jeder hier wird es packen. Ich weiss ich ''werde zumindest bestehen," lachte sie. "Dank Rainbow Dash's Tipps bin ich zuversichtlich, prima abzuschneiden." "Oh ja, sicher. Das macht mich ebenso zuversichtlich. Das ist genau so, wenn nicht noch zuversichtlicher stimmend, wie der ganze psychopatische Hass den scheinbar jeder hier so liebend gerne verbreitet.", sagte Orion enttäuscht. "Hör auf mit der Panikmache, Angstmeise, entgegnete Scootaloo, die einzige, von der ich denke sie könnte hier durchfallen ist das gelbe Pony mit der dunkelgrünen Mähne da. Die war den ganzen Monat krank, weisst du." "Ach ja, erinnerte sich Orion als er den Kopf in Richtung des anderen Ponys drehte, die mit dem schlimmen Fall von Huf und Flügel. Sie sieht trotzdem sehr zuversichtlich aus." "Das werden wir sehen," meinte Scootaloo, als sie sich wieder zur Fabrik umsah. Es verursachte ihr Gänsehaut, nicht aus Angst, sondern Stolz. "Ich hoffe ich krieg einen coolen Job bei der aktiven Wetterfront. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Jeder in Ponyville oder Fillydelphia sieht mich und ruft 'Da ist Scootaloo! So eine tolle Fliegerin! Bestimmt aus Cloudsdale, kein Zweifel!' " Sie lächelte vor Aufregung, wodurch sie ihre Aufregung kurzzeitig vergaß. "Zugegeben, das wär' schon was. Wohlgemerkt, wenn man aus Cloudsdale stammt... wer erstarrt da nicht in Ehrfurcht?" "Ganz genau. Preist die Herde." "Preist die Herde." "Setzen! Alle setzen!" Ein kräftig gebauter, bulliger Pegasus trat durch den Eingang der Sporthalle."Wir machen das in Namensreihenfolge. Eure Juroren sitzen am Ostende vom Feld. Fliegt nicht, ich wiederhole, FLIEGT NICHT zu weit nach Westen. Wenn sie euch aus irgendeinem Grund aus den Augen verlieren, seid ihr sofort durchgefallen. Tief Luft holen, streckt eure Flügel ein letztes Mal. Der Test besteht aus drei Teilen. Wetterklärung, Agilität und Erholung. Klärt die Wolken, fliegt durch die Ringe und begebt euch zur markierten Stelle. Schlagt die Flügel ein und haltet sie für mindestens drei Sekunden. Wenn's weniger ist, fallt ihr durch, es gibt keine Extrapunkte für extra Sekunden. Zuletzt unterbecht ihr den Fall bevor ihr auf den Wolkenboden schlagt. Verstanden? Noch Fragen?" Der Ausbilder schwieg und starrte jedes einzelne Pony im Raum entschieden an. Jedes Paar Augen war auf ihn gerichtet und nicht eines wurde von Verwirrung verklärt. "Nun gut. Aurora Dawn. Du fängst an. Klären, Fliegen, Fallen, fertig." Das gelbe Pony nickte und lief geschwind zur Startrampe. Sie sah zu den beobachtenden Juroren, wartete auf ein Nicken von allen drei und erhob sich mit kräftiger Gewalt. Die Rampe wippte durch die Wucht des Starts noch leicht nach. Jedes Pony sah zu wie Aurora früh die Anfangshöhe erreichte und sofort mit Enthusiasmus auf alle positionierten Wolken losging. Perfekt getimet und mit cleveren Winkeln war der Himmel kurz darauf von jeglicher Feuchtigkeit befreit. Scootaloo und Orion sahen mit offenen Mäulern der ersten Kandidatin zu, wie sie schnelle, enge Kurven zog, mit extremer Präzision jeden Reifen mittig durchschoss. Letztendlich zog Aurora zu passender Höhe hinauf, schwebte und schloss ihre Flügel. Die Gruppe atmete laut ein als sie vom Himmel fiel, den Wolken entgegen und zählten atemlos. Eins... Zwei... Drei. Sie seufzten, als ihre Flügel sich im korrekten Moment öffneten, allesamt erleichtert. Plötzlich peitschten Aurora's Flügel aufwärts und die Gruppe Schüler zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sie ein lautes, hohles KNACK hörten, welches ebensoplötzlich durch ein endloses,durchdringendes Schreien ersetzt wurde. Viele, auch Orion, verdeckten ihre Augen mit den Flügeln, die anderen, wie Scootaloo, konnten nur verstört zusehen, wie das verschwommene Etwas aus Gelb, Grün und Rot mit einem dumpfen 'Pumpf' in eine Wolke einschlug. Ohne Zeit zu verschwenden schritt der Ausbilder wieder vorwärts, während die drei Juroren einfach nur nach unten zeigten und anfingen, durch Papiere zu wühlen. Mit lauter Stimme, als wäre nichts gewesen, rief er erneut. "Daisy Fields. Klären, Fliegen, Fallen,fertig." Scootalo und Orion starten entgeistert, als ein weitere Pony schwer schluckend vorwärts auf die Rampe trat und startete.Sie sahen sich wieder zu der Wolkenquaste um, wo Aurora gelandet war. Als der Wind die durch die Kollision aufgewirbelten Stücke fortblies, konnten sie den zitternden gelben Körper sehen, wie sie versuchte sich zu bewegen und mit Geschrei zusammenbrach. “Faraday Spots. Klären, Fliegen, Fallen, fertig." Aurora kämpfte immer noch damit, überhaupt zu gehen, heulend mit jedem Schritt. Ihre Beine waren nicht gebrochen, diese waren vollkommen in Ordnung, aber es war offensichtlich, dass der Schmerz von ihren Flügelgelenken kam und der Verlust ihres möglichen Lebens zerstörte sie. Scootaloo fühlte, wie Orion entnervt zappelte, mit Tränen, die sich in seinen Augen ansammelten, als er sein Gesicht zu einem Runzeln wurde. "Holiday Shine. Klären, Fliegen, Fallen, fertig." "Niemand kommt ihr zur Hilfe", quetschte Orion durch seine geschlossenen Zähne. Scootaloo tat das gelbe Pegasus unendlich Leid, doch konnte sie sich nicht dazu durchringen, ihr zu helfen. Sie wäre dann selbst durchgefallen und würde fortgeschickt werden, weit weg von Cloudsdale und jedem ihr bekannten Ort in Equestria, an einen Ort wo sie und andere Versager Cloudsdales Reputation nicht beschmutzen konnten. Es war eine schreckliche Schande, aber sie konnte sich nicht selbst im Stich lassen. Sie konnte ihre Freunde nicht im Stich lassen, und bestimmt nicht Rainbow Dash. Nicht nach all der Fürsorge und Hilfe, die sie Scootaloo ihr ganzes Leben lang gegeben hatte. Scootaloo zwinkerte die Tränen aus ihren Augen und zwang sich den teilnehmenden Schülern zuzusehen. Einer nach dem anderen flog los, bestand die Prüfung und flog zum Osttor, unter Beobachtung der Juroren im Hochsitz. Das war alles, auf das sich Scootaloo konzentrierte. Bestehe die Prüfung. Flieg zum Tor. Lebe ein glückliches Leben. "Orion Solstice. Klären, Fliegen, Fallen, fertig." "...Nein." "Was?" Der Ausbilder trat einen Schritt zurück, ein Bein erhoben. "Du kannst nicht einfach ''ablehnen ''die Flugprüfung zu machen. Raus mit dir, bevor du die Juroren verärgerst!" "Nein. T-Tun sie nicht so, als wenn ihnen meine Zukunft was bedeutete, wenn sie sich auch nicht um ihre scheren," widersetzte sich Orion, unsicher mit sich selbst, Sie sagen, sie wollen ein gutes Leben für mich aber wer nicht besteht lassen sie unerträgliche Schmerzen leiden." "Geh jetzt verdammte Scheisse nochmal da raus, bevor ich dich selber durchfallen lasse," schrie der Ausbilder drohend. "Na gut," sagte Orion mit scharfer Stimme, bevor er sich langsam und mit dem Gefühl, dass sein Blut gefroren war, zur Rampe begab. Er starrte auf die Juroren, warte auf das jeweilige Nicken und flog los sobald sie es taten. Doch weit vor der Anfangshöhe drehte er scharf ab und landete sanft neben Aurora. Sie drehte sich zu ihm und blickte in an. Blut ran von Stirn und Schläfe, und Tränen flossen ihr Gesicht hinunter. "Wa... Was machst du? Du fällst durch, so wie ich. Du wirst verbannt werden." "Ich lasse mich lieber von einem Ort verbannen, der Ponies so behandelt, als mein Leben zu leben, während andere ihres vorenthalten bekommen." Aurora lächelte, Freude trat kurz an Stelle ihrer Traurigkeit in ihren schwarzen augen, bis sie wieder stolperte und der irrwitzige Schmerz durch den Körper schoss. Orion lehnte sich nah heran, presste das gelbe Pony mit einem Flügel an sich. Er starrte zu den Juroren hinauf, mit Hass im Blick. Sie hingegen sahen nur anteilnahmslos hinab, zeigten einfach nur nach unten, bevor sie ihre Augen wieder auf die Startrampe richteten um den nächsten Teilnehmer zu sehen. Scootaloo stand geschockt da, hörte kaum, wie ihr Name gerufen wurde. Taub stampfte sie zur Rampe ohne den Blick von ihrem Freund und dem Pony, dem zu helfen er sich geopfert hatte zu nehmen. Einen kurzen Moment später schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, klärte ihre Gedanken und sah zu den Juroren hinauf. Die Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf als sie sah, wie alle drei nickten. Oh, Celestia. Was mach ich nur? Ich kann doch nicht alle enttäuschen die ich kenne... aber ich werde Orion niemals wiedersehen... Ich schätze... Ich hoffe er wusste um das Risiko, als er das tat. Ich bin mir sicher, er denkt sich jetzt dasselbe. Sie blickte zu Orion. Er sah nicht zu ihr. Sie flog los, mit gebrochenem Herzen. Ihr Instinkt meldete sich sofort, als der bekannte Luftzug von Wind sie kühlte und ihre Gedanken davonblies. Sie hielt auf der richtigen Höhe, schoss dann wieder davon, jede Wolke spürend und sehend, entwarf sie einen Spielplan. In lediglich einigen Dutzend Sekunden war der Himmel geklärt. Sie vollführte einen schnellen Looping bevor sie auf den ersten Ring zusteuerte. Mit einem kraftvollen Schwung ihrer Flügel katapultierte sie sich durch den ersten Ring. Und dann den zweiten, und dann den dritten, mit meisterhaften Kurven und Drifts. Sie drehte gerade bei, um den vorletzten Ring zu passieren, nah dem Grund des Feldes. Als sie herabkam, sprangen ihr Orion und Aurora ins Auge, die fast am Westtor waren. Orion drehte seinen Kopf und lächelte schwach. Scootaloo's Konzentration zerbrach. Orion wusste, was er getan hatte. Er sorgte sich um sie. Er würde sie vermissen und nie eine Gelegenheit für ein Lebewohl haben. Scootaloo rammte den unteren Teil des Rings, fiel rückwärts mehrere Meter und schlug auf den Boden auf. Mit einem plötzlichen, intensivem Ruck der Angst im Nacken drehte sie sich wieder auf die Füße und begann mit ihren Flügel zu schlagen, kam wieder in die Luft. Vielleicht würde das nicht als Versagen gewertet werden, dachte sie. Ich kann noch fliegen. Auf dem Feld gab es eine Ablenkung. Sie drehte sich zu den Juroren. Drei Hufe, nach unten gerichtet. In diesem Moment begann Scootaloo zu weinen, Tränen füllten ihre Augen und verschleierten ihre Sicht. Das war nicht richtig. Das hätte nicht passieren sollen. Nichts von all dem. Orion hätte diese Prüfung bestehen sollen und sie vom Osttor aus anfeuern. Sie hätte sich nicht nach ihm umsehen sollen, sie hätte sich aufs Fliegen konzentrieren sollen. Aber es gab keine Ausflüchte. Geschlagen flog sie langsam auf Orion zu und landete neben ihm. Sie sah ihm mit ihren lila Augen an. Er blickte zurück und bot ihr ein Lächeln an. "Du hast das gut gemacht." Scootaloo ließ den Kopf hängen und schluchzte. Dann trat sie um Orion herum, hob selber einen Flügel und half Aurora zum Westtor zu kommen. Vor ihnen war eine unbeleuchtete Halle mit krakeligen Schildern, die alle Durchgefallenen instruierte, weiter in den hinteren Teil der Halle zu treten. Sie warteten nur kurz ab um sich zu sammeln und vorzubereiten, wohin sie wohl gebracht werden würden. Dann gingen sie zusammen vorwärts. --- '"Beschäftigen wir uns näher mit der Regenbogen-Philosophie''' Weit jenseits Cloudsdales Mythologie Es fällt nicht schwer, die fliegend' Stadt fehleinzuschätzen Mit all ihren lockend Dekor und Gesellschaftssätzen" Am Ende der separierten Halle stand ein leerer Wagen an den sich drei eindrucksvolle Ponies lehnten, in desinteressierter und gelangweilter Pose. Eines von ihnen sah hoch, also das bemitleidenswerte Trio ins offene gestolpert kam. Sie waren am unteren Rand des Sportplatzes, mit den sich weit erstreckenden Hügeln, Heiden und Wiesen Equestria's weit unten. "Hey, Boss. Da haben wir wieder ein paar 'wertlose Pegasis'," rief der erste zu einem noch größeren Pony auf der anderen Seite des Wagens. "Ich schätze, jetzt ist' Arbeit angesagt?" "Beruhig' dich, Hitzkopf. Da kommen vielleicht noch mehr." "N-Nein... Ich war die letzte in der Reihe," schluchzte Scootaloo. Orion konnte nur den Kopf hängen lassen. "Es... Es..." Sie pausierte und atmete tief ein, entschlossen so stark zu bleiben wie sie konnte. "Es sind nur wir drei. Auroras Flügel... sind gebrochen. Sie braucht Hilfe." "Heul' doch. Was kümmert's uns? Umso besser, kommt sie nicht wieder zu uns zurückgeflogen." "Wir haben zwar unseren verdammten Test versaut, aber das heisst nicht, dass wir's nicht wert sind, am Leben zu bleiben!" Scootaloo brüllte in plötzlicher Rage. Sie war entschlossen, so viel Würde festzuhalten, wie sie konnte. "Schon gut, schon gut, pah. Hey, Patches. Verarzte sie bevor wir uns auf den Weg machen. Ich will kein Blut auf den Sitzen haben, ich hab's grad' erst gewaschen. Ihr zwei, rein in die Kutsche." Orion und Scootaloo sprangen in den Wagen und bequemten sich so gut es auf den harten Sitzen ging, ließen aber Platz für Aurora. Sobald das dritte der großen Ponies mit dem Verbinden ihrer Flügel fertig war, kletterte Aurora vorsichtig in den Wagen und legte sich auf eine Bank im hinteren Ende. Scootaloo bewegte sich zentimeterweise näher an sie heran und lehnt sich hinunter um zu reden, als die Tür der Kutsche zugeschlagen wurde. Das Boss Pony war mit im Innern, stand bei der Tür und beobachtete sie alle. "Hey," begann Scootaloo leise, versuchte nicht zu laut zu sprechen. "Du bist Aurora? Ich bin Scootaloo. Tut mir Leid, dass wir uns so kennen lernen." "Jedes Kennenlernen eines Freundes ist willkommen," sprach Aurora sanft, mit Aufrichtigkeit in ihren Augen. "Wir haben unser Bestes getan. Das ist alles, was wir sagen können. Wer sagt denn überhaupt, dass die Stadt für die Abgeschobenen so schlecht ist?" Während Scootaloo darüber nachdachte, kam ihr ein Gedanke. Niemand hatte je erfahren, wo die Pegasi hingebracht wurden. Die meisten Ponies dachten an ein bizarres Land, wie die Heimat der Zebras. Das ließ Scootaloo etwas tiefsinnigeres erkennen. "Hey, wenn die uns hinbringen, wo Zecora herkommt, dann muss es auch einen Weg zurück geben. Ist ja nicht so, als wenn wir aus Equestria verbannt würden. Fluttershy, eine alte Freundin von mir, ist ein Pegasus, das in Ponyville lebt. Sie hat auch nie die Flugschule abgeschlossen oder den Test gemacht. Sie haben sie auch nie abgeholt." "Stimmt genau," antwortete Aurora nickend. Orion hörte mit und teilte seine Gedanken. "Ich glaube der Grund, warum wir fortgeschickt werden ist, dass kein Pony von Cloudsdale je zugeben wollen würde, dass ein Pony, das es nicht durch die Flugschule schafft, von dort stammen könnte. Was ein beschissen abartiger Ort, wenn ich jetzt so drüber nachdenke. Da will ich nie hin zurück." "Vielleicht kommt deswegen kein Pegasus zurück. Die können Cloudsdale einfach nicht ausstehen." "Ihr gottverdammten wertlosen Ponies könnt euch kaum als 'Pegasus' bezeichnen," sprach der Boss von der Tür aus. Er wippte immer etwas mit, wenn die Kutsche höher gezogen wurde, zum unbekannten Ort hin. "Nutzlose Versager seid ihr. Aus dem Exil kommt kein Pony zurück. Scheiss auf den Grund. Schafft nicht mal eure gottverdammte Prüfung, da könnte ich kotzen!" Scootaloo sprang von ihrem Sitz, schwang sich mit ihren Flügeln in die Luft und flog Boss mit den Beinen voran entgegen. "Halt die Klappe, du hast kein Recht andere so zu behandeln!" Boss erhob einen Huf und wischte Scootaloo aus der Luft, zurück auf den Boden. "Ich kann euch behandeln, wie's mir passt. Für Cloudsdale seid ihr kaum als Ponies zu sehen, oder sonstwo in Equestria. Jetzt setz' dich verdammtnochmal da hin und sei still bis wir da sind." "Wo bringt ihr uns überhaupt hin? Wir können's nicht wissen und ich bin sicher, ihr als die Lieferjungen solltet es." schlussfolgerte Orion vorsichtig. "Den Teufel weiss ich. Wir übergeben die Kutsche irgendwelchen Anzugsträgern und kriegen einen Sack voll Kohle, das Maul zu halten. So läuft das seit tausend Jahren." Die drei Fohlen kauerten sich wieder zusammen, vom Unbekannten verängstigt. Sie blieben still, während sie auf das Ende der unertragbaren Reise warteten, alle in ihren eigenen Gedanken verloren. Freunde, Familie, Geliebte und Haustiere. Alle würden sie nie wieder sehen und einige nicht mal wissen warum. Ein Stunde verging. Und noch eine. Endlich wurde die unangenehme Stille von einem plötzlichen Rucken durchbrochen, als die Kutsche im Flug stoppte. "Ah," Der Boss lächelte. "Hier muss ich raus. Ihr Ponies bleibt jetzt schön brav. Viel Spass, wo zur Hölle auch immer die euch hinschicken." Die Kutschentür ging auf und Boss sprang mit einem Hauch kalter Luft hinaus. Es war jetzt Nacht und kaum Licht um irgendwas zu sehen. Scootaloo schaute nach draussen und bemerkte eine andere Gestalt, die hinein sah. Sie war in einen dunklen Anzug gekleidet und der Schweif in einem unnatürlich Schwarz gefärbt, das so nicht natürlich vorkam. Ihr Gesicht war von einer dunklen, lockeren Maske verhüllt, welche die Mähne verbarg. Alles, was erkennbar war, waren rosenfarbene Augen, die anteilnahmslos auf die drei Ponies im Inneren blickten. Sie ruhten kurz auf Scootaloo, verkennend, aber sie starrte zurück. Eine Sekunde später schlug das dunkle Pony die Tür zu und die Kutsche setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. "Jetzt können wir wenigstens wieder reden," flüsterte Aurora im Dunkeln. Aber es gab nichts, über das sie hätten reden können. --- "Doch mit allen großen Dingen kommt große Verantwortlichkeit Die von Cloudsdale ist des Wetters Beständigkeit" Die Kutsche kam endlich ruckend zum Stehen. Die drei trostlosen Fohlen blinzelten ihre Augen wieder wach, nachdem sie beschlossen hatten, alle Energie für das Kommende aufzusparen. Mit lautem Kratzen bebten die Türen und schwangen dann weit auf. Weitere Ponies, verschleiert von Masken und Anzügen bewegten sich durch die Gegend. Scootaloo blinzelte dem Licht entgegen, wodurch sie sehen konnte. Sie waren in einem Wolkengebäude. Sobald sich ihre Augen angepasst hatte, erkannte sie mehr Details. Von den vermummten Ponies waren nicht wenige in Eile, einige mit Klemmbrettern, andere mit Aktenkoffern und anderen, wichtig anmutenden Dingen auf dem Rücken. Der Komplex war voller Maschinerie und Schildern. Entlang der Decke verliefen Rohre und ein lautes Schwirren im Hintergrund, hin und wieder von anderen industriellen Geräuschen wie Knalle und Sirenen begleitet. Scootaloo atmete scharf ein. "Dieser Ort... die Bauweise... das kommt mir bekannt vor ... Ich glaube wir sind in der Wetterfabrik!" "Orion runzelte die Stirn. "Das kann nicht stimmen. Dafür sind wir viel zu weit gereist. Wir müssten ewig weit weg von Equestria sein, von der Stadt ganz zu schweigen." "Scootaloo könnte tatsächlich Recht haben," grübelte Aurora. "Ich meine... es hat genauso lange gedauert vom Übungsplatz zum Austauschpunkt zu kommen, wie es von dort hierher gebraucht hat. Aber... ich weiss nicht. Ich bin verwirrt. Könnte auch nur ein Zufall sein." "Willkommen, Maulesel," kommandierte eine starke, schwere Stimme. Mehrere Anzugponies bewegten sich, um einem tiefdunkelroten Pegasus im Laborkittel Platz zu machen. "Ihr Zurückgebliebenen fragt euch sicher, wo genau ihr seid. Dumme Fohlen. Das hier ist Cloudsdale! Die Regenbogenfabrik, genauer gesagt. Lasst mich euch rumführen." "Was ist hier los? Sollen wir hier als Sklaven arbeiten? Dann lass' ich mich lieber abschieben, danke," maulte Scootaloo. Orion und Aurora standen von ihren Sitzen auf und stellten sich hinter Scootaloo, nickten mit Zustimmung. "Als ob ihr Versager eine Wahl hättet. Ihr bleibt hier den Rest eures Lebens! Oh, verzeiht, wo sind meine Manieren? Ich bin Dr. Atmosphere. Mein Titel ist kein medizinischer, das lasst mich euch versichern, falls ihr euch jetzt schändliche Chirurgie im Hinterzimmer vorstellt. Schon seltsam, wie viele wertlose Pegasi darauf kommen. Nein nein, mein Titel ist Ingenieurswesen. Ich bin einer der Vorarbeiter hier. Ihr habt sicher die Tour in der unteren Fabrik mitgemacht, nicht?" Die drei Ponies nickten langsam, unsicher was vor sich ging. "Ausgezeichnet! Wer kann mir sagen, wo die Tour beginnt?" Orion erhob als erster die Stimme. "Wo Spectra von der oberen Etage kommt und gemischt wird." "Sehr gut. Eine Schande, dass du nutzlos für die Herde bist, hättest ein Cleverer sein können." Dr. Atmosphere klopfte Orion auf den Kopf und lächelte sadistisch dabei. "Aber heute sind wir auf der oberen Etage. Bitte, folgt mir und fallt nicht zurück, ansonsten werden meine Helfer gezwungen sein euch zu... ermutigen." Dabei zwinkerte er den Anzugsträgern zu. Nickend lehnten sich drei von ihnen von hinten vor und schockten jedes der drei Pegasi mit Tasern, dass diese zu Boden gingen. Dr. Atmosphere wieherte vor Lachen, als sie schrien und fielen und kicherte immer noch, als sie sich wieder aufrappelten. Scootaloo musste noch mehr Tränen aus ihren Augen pressen, schüttelte sich wieder um das Kribbeln in den Nerven loszuwerden. Sie drehte sich zu den Anzugponies um, fing die Augen jedes Ponies mit ihrem Blick ein als sie konnte. Keines von ihnen war das Pony mit rosenfarbenen Augen von vorher. Widerwillig begann sie dem roten Ingenieur hinterher zu traben. "Ihr müsst in dieser Abteilung einfach nur vorsichtig sein," setzte Dr. Atmosphere ein, in einem Ton der den üblichen Tourführern der unteren Ebenen nicht unähnlich war. "Es gibt jede Menge Winkel und Ecken und Lüftungsschächte und Gitter in denen man sich verlieren kann. Jeder muss darauf achten, sich nicht zu verletzen. Schließlich seid ihr so schon hoffnungslos, noch etwas mehr und nicht mal wir hätten Nutzen für euch." Er lächelte hämisch, als er sich über die Schulter sah und die drei Fohlen vor Beleidigung die Gesichter verzogen. Sie gingen durch mehrere Hallen voll vibrierender Maschinen und Fertigungsstraßen, hier und da duckten sie sich unter tief hängenden Kabeln oder traten vorsichtig über dampfende Rohre. Doch je weiter sie kamen, wurde das Gebäude kälter und kälter. Alle drei suchten die Umgebung nach einem Fluchtweg ab. Aber sie sahen keinen. "Nun lasst mich euch eine Geschichte erzählen. Cloudsdale ist der Ort, wo das Wetter gefertigt wird. Ohne uns würde ganz Equestria hungern, frieren, ertrinken und überhaupt ein nicht sehr fröhlicher Ort sein. Das bringt besondere Ehre mit sich, die nicht von, ähm, inkompetenten Fohlen wie euch beschmutzt werden darf. Wie könnte die Welt zu uns aufsehen und vertrauen, wenn wir Pegasi wie *euch* unter Cloudsdale's Namen herumfliegen lassen? Nein, nein, wir mussten etwas mit euch allen anstellen. Und da hatten wir die köstliche Idee, eines Tages, vor über tausend Jahren. Das waren schon ein paar kluge Ponies damals, will ich behaupten. Heute findet man die nicht mehr oft. Aber ich schweife ab, hehe. Hier, durch diese Türen jetzt, macht hinne, bevor mehr Ermutigung bereitgestellt wird." Dr. Atmosphere öffnete eine schwer wirkende Tür in einem beengten Korridor und wies mit dem Huf hinein. Scootaloo sah zu ihm hoch. Er warf einen Blick zu einem Anzugträger. Scootaloo und die anderen gingen hinein, während er erneut lachte. "Genießt den Rest eures erbärmlichen Lebens." In diesem Moment knallte er die Tür zu. Sie alle drehten sich um und sahen sich den großen Raum an, in den sie geführt worden waren. Er war großräumig und leer, ähnlich einer Theaterhalle. An einem Ende des Raums befanden sich sechs quadratische Bottiche, jeweils fast gefüllt mit unterschiedlichen Spectra. Darüber fanden sie eine sonderbar anmutende Maschine. Aus einem zentralen Teil führten sechs Schläuche zu jeweils bis über einen der Bottiche. Oben auf dem zentralen Teil war eine einzige Öffnung, rostig rot, obwohl der Rest der Maschine sauber war. Darüber war ein kompliziertes Ding mit Ketten und Zahnrädern, die lose von Balken und Röhren herunterhingen. Und höher als die Maschine selbst waren eine Ansammlung Gerüste, mit Türen an beiden Seiten, die aus dem Raum führten. Am Boden des Raumes war nur eine Gruppe gebrochener, weinender Ponies, die sich leise unterhielten. "Diese Anzüge, da, die kommen von der anderen Flugschule am anderen Ende der Stadt," erklärte Aurora, die dabei geschockt klang. "Und... diese anderen Ponies, die da drüben sitzen, seht ihr die? Ich erinnere mich an eine Fahrt mit der Levitating Acres Privatschule. Ich kenne die von daher." "Also... das ist, wo alle Versager hinkommen? Nicht abgeschoben, sondern für immer Zwangsarbeiter?" schluchzte Orion leise. Dafür, jemandem zu helfen, hatte er im Austausch sich und seine gute Freundin zu einem Leben der Knechtschaft verdammt. Scootaloo reichte ihm einen aufmunternden Flügel und hob sein Kinn. Sie lächelte ihn an, seine Niedergeschlagenheit verstehend. "Zumindest müssen wir das nicht alleine durchstehen," flüsterte sie schwach. Plötzlich gab es einen Aufruhr unter den ehemaligen Schülern. Ein Pony einer nicht bekannten Schule erhob sich und hielt auf die Türen beim Gerüst zu. Sofort schossen zwei Anzugponies heran und rammten den Flüchtling mit ihren Tasern. Das Pony zuckte wild in der Luft und fiel wie ein Stein. Mit lautem Knacken kam er auf, zuckte heftig, alle anderen Ponies traten zurück, starrten verschreckt zu ihrem Freund. Sie sahen lange hin, hoffungsvoll. Er bewegte sich nicht. Einige weinten schwach, die meisten wandten sich ab, viel zu verwirrt um noch Emotionen zu empfinden. "Ich glaube die Option hat sich erledigt," sagte Aurora vor sich hin. "Du kannst momentan sowieso nicht fliegen," meinte Orion. "Dieser Sanitäter Typ, Patches oder so. Er hat meine Flügel wieder ins Gelenk gerenkt und die Stellen, wo mir die Haut gerissen ist bandagiert. Ich kann zwar keine Rennen gewinnen, aber... fliegen schon." Sie bewegten sich langsam vorwärts und gesellten sich zu der Gruppe Ponies, sahen einander mit verständisvoller Trauer an. "Augen geradeaus, ihr plumpen Maulesel," brüllte eines der Anzugponies. Nach der vorherigen Zurschaustellung widersetzte sich niemand dem Befehl und blickte zum Gerüst, als sich gerade die Türen öffneten. --- "Wie, wirst du dich fragen, ist die Tat zu vollbringen Die Antwort ist in einem simplen Werk zu finden" Eine Gruppe Pegasi, die aussahen, als hätten sie hier was zu sagen traten auf das Gerüst und blickten mit Verachtung auf die Gruppe unter ihnen. Einer von ihnen stellte sich an ein Podium, welches zentral platziert war und begann laut und deutlich zu sprechen. "Inzwischen werdet ihr alle erkannt haben, dass ihr nicht ins Exil verbannt werdet. Es gibt keine Abschiebung. Die gab es niemals. Ihr seid in Der Fabrik. Ihr werdet Die Fabrik niemals verlassen. Und auch wenn ihr als nutzlos beschimpft werdet, ist dies nicht vollkommen wahr. Als Ponies seid ihr für die Herde wertlos. Aber euch bleibt immer noch ein Nutzen. Ein Nutzen für alle Ponies, ob nah, ob fern. Ihr werdet uns helfen Regenbögen zu schaffen! Wunderschöne, magische Regenbögen, freut ihr euch?" Der mysteriöse Sprecher grinste vor Begeisterung, trotz all der verachtenden Blicke jedes Fohlens im Raum weit unter ihm. "Dachte ich mir," kicherte er. "Es ist eine solche Ehre, wisst ihr, es verschlägt jedem Pony die Sprache, dem diese Aufgabe anvertraut wird. Also, gibt es Freiwillige?" Und wieder starrten alle Ponies von unten mit Hass hinauf. Ein mutiges Pony, ein hellrosanes von Levitating Acres, trat ein paar Schritte vor und brüllte. "Wie konntet ihr jemals damit durchkommen? Wie könnte Celestia oder selbst Luna davon wissen und es tolerieren? Das ist Sklaverei! Es ist Folter!" "Ich denke doch, dass ihr erkennen werdet, dass es mehr als das ist," Ein zweites Pony trat aus den Schatten ans Podium heran. Es trug einen Anzug und war maskiert. Das erste Pony trat zurück und schaffte dem zweiten Platz zum Reden. Scootaloo erkannte, dass es das Pony mit den rosa Augen von zuvor war. Sie sah jetzt genauer hin. Die Stimme kam ihr bekannt vor. "Vor eintausend Jahren, als Celestia Luna aus Equestria verbannte und zum Mond schickte, hatte sie drei Aufgaben zu erfüllen. Ursprünglich sollte sie die Sonne aufgehen lassen und das Land mit Regenbögen überhäufen. Aber, mit dem Mond als zusätzliche Verpflichtung, musste sie die Verantwortung für die Regenbögen abgeben. Celestia betraute die Pegasi von Cloudsdale damit, fortan für sie die Regenbögen zu machen. Die ersten paar Duzend Jahre halfen uns mächtige Einhörner Spectra zu erschaffen. Spectra ist pures Pigment, reine Farbe. Alles ist voller Spectra, aber man kann es nicht ohne weiteres ernten. Man kann die Farbe eines Objekts nicht von ihm trennen. Also wurde es künstlich mit Magie hergestellt." Das maskierte Pony wandte den Blick nicht ein Mal vom mutigen rosa Pony. "Das war, bis unsere Top-Ingenieure einen Durchbruch erzielten. Sie entdeckten eine geniale Methode, Pigmente zu extrahieren, und es war so großartig, eine einfache Maschine konnte es vollbringen. Aber man konnte nicht irgendwas hineingeben. Die Zutaten mussten stimmen." "Was haben diese schrecklichen Ponies getan," schrie das rosa Pegasus, und wurde jede Minute wütender. Das mysteriöse Pony schleuderte ihre Maske fort und enthüllte mehr als nur die rosa Augen. Ihr Fell war helles Zyan, ihre Mähne ein prächtiger Regenbogen. Viele der Fohlen schreckten laut auf; Scootaloo's Knie gaben nach, als es sie traf. Es war Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo's Gedanken hetzten ihr durch den Kopf und der Raum begann sich zu drehen. Das konnte nicht sein. Ein böser Zwilling, womöglich. Vielleicht eine verkannte Schwester. Rainbow Dash konnte nicht so böse sein. Sie war ihr Freund, ihr Mentor... die einzige Familie die sie hatte, wenn auch nicht blutsverwandt. Wie... "Wieso?", Das war alles was sie denken konnte. "Es mussten lebendige Ponies sein! Nur Ponies, in denen Magie und Spectra frei zusammenflossen!" Rainbow Dash warf den Kopf nach hinten und lachte irre. "Nur dann konnte das Spectra separiert werden! Und was für eine tolle Idee es war, solch eine wunderbar schreckliche Idee. Es funktionierte so gut; wir konnten exponentiell mehr Regenbögen schaffen, von besserer Qualität mit echtem Spectra. Und es gab uns einen Weg Cloudsdale vor einer Verschmutzung von all den abscheulichen flugunfähigen Pegasi zu schützen! Ahahahah!" Scootaloo ertrug es nicht. Während alle anderen Ponies ihre Abscheu und Angst herausbrüllten, schrien und dorthin rannten, woher sie gekommen waren, Anzugponies sie wieder zusammentrieben und in die Mitte des Raumes drängten, konnte Scootaloo nicht mehr. "ICH DACHTE DU LIEBST MICH!" heulte sie laut, womit sie Rainbow Dash's Lachen abschnitt. "Hä?" Sie sah sich um und bemerkte das bernsteingelbe Pegasus. "Ich dachte du liebst mich! Wie konntest du mir das antun? Ich dachte du sorgst dich um mich! Nach all der Hilfe... Mein ganzes Leben lang hast du mich wie eine kleine Schwester behandelt! Und ich sah eine große Schwester in dir! Du warst meine große Schwester, für mich! Du warst die einzige Familie, die ich jemals hatte, und du wusstest es!" Tränen tropften ihr Gesicht herab, verblendeten ihre Sicht ein weiteres Mal. Ihre Kehle schmerzte vom Schreien und Heulen, aber sie konnte nicht aufhören. "Nach... Nach allem... lässt du mich einfach sterben? Und ich hab' mich so bemüht, für dich..." Sie starrte für einen Moment auf den Boden. Alle waren still. Dann sah Scootaloo langsam auf, und obwohl sie durch die Trauer in ihren Augen nichts sehen konnte, sah sie doch geradewegs zu Rainbow Dash. Direkt in die rosigen Augen, durch sie hindurch und tief in Rainbow Dash hinein. "Ich dachte... du liebst mich." Rainbow Dash erwiderte den Blick. Ihre Augen zeigten keinerlei Emotion, keine Liebe, keine Sorge, nur Apathie. Langsam jedoch, starrten sie auf Scootaloo. Reiner, brennender Hass brach aus Rainbow Dash's Mund, als sie zurück schrie. "ICH HABE DICH GELIEBT! Ich hab' mich so für dich abgeplagt! Ich hab' dir alles beigebracht, was ich weiss, voller Hoffnung du würdest die Prüfung bestehen! Du hattest das Zeug dazu, Kind! Ich wusste... Ich wusste, was die hier machen. Seitdem ich den Ultraschall Rainboom geschafft habe ließen sie mich nicht in Ruhe... Sie wollten neue Wege finden, Spectrum zu schaffen. Sie dachten, wenn ich Regenbögen erzeugen kann, kann ich ihnen helfen die Komponenten zu kreieren. Tja, das hat nicht funktioniert. Aber ich habe viel über diesen Ort gelernt. Ich bin jetzt die Managerin hier, verstehst du? Ich hab' mich im Dunkeln hier hochgearbeitet, so getan, als wäre ich nur ein einfaches Wetterpony. Was hast du geglaubt, wie ich mir das dicke Haus über Ponyville leisten kann? Was denkst du..." Sie stockte, schüttelte den Kopf, plötzlich erinnerte sie sich an ihre Wut. "Ich hab's versucht, okay? Es lag bei dir selbst, dich zu retten! Du hast dich nicht nur selbst im Stich gelassen. Nicht nur Cloudsdale. Du hast mich im Stich gelassen! Du hast mich im Stich gelassen! Und das ist das Schlimmste, was du tun konntest. Für Clousdale bist du tot. Und für mich auch." Der Raum neigte sich, als sie versuchte zu verstehen, was ihr gesagt wurde. Ihr Geist brach und sie konnte sich auf nichts mehr konzentrieren. Sie stolperte fast, doch Orion hielt einen Flügel offen an dem sie sich festhielt. Rainbow Dash bemerkte dies und zeigte hin und brüllte mit mehr Rage. "Es gibt kein Glück für dich. Du hast mich zerstört. Jetzt zerstöre ich dich. Arbeiter! Den braunen, da! Ihn zuerst!" "Nein!" Scootaloo, Aurora und Orion sprangen auf. Anzugträger zäunten Orion ein und schubsten die anderen zwei zur Seite. Er versuchte aus dem Weg zu springen, zu fliehen, aber einer der Hengste wirbelte herum und trat nach ihm. Die Hufe trafen ihn an der Schulter und Orion stürtze mit einem Schrei. "Zurück mit euch," brüllten weitere Anzüge Aurora und Scootaloo zu während sie den wimmernden Orion zum vorderen Teil des Raumes zerrten. Die riesige Maschine im hinteren Teil begann zu summen und erwachte zum Leben, die Menge an Ketten bewegte sich von der Oberseite herab gen Boden. Jetzt erkannte jeder, dass es sich um Fußfesseln handelte, und die Anzugträger zurrten Orion daran fest. Er rang sich etwas Mut ab und drehte sich zu Scootaloo. "Sorg' dich nicht, Scoots. Ich liebe dich. Leb' wohl." "... Leb' wohl, Orion," keuchte Scootaloo. "Ich... Ich liebe dich auch." Und damit zogen die Ketten fester und zogen das braune Pegasus bis zu den Zahnrädern hinauf. Die Ketten rasteten ein und streckten Orion's Gliedmaße nach oben und unten. "Die Maschine arbeitet besser, wenn die Rippen gebrochen sind," merkte Rainbow Dash apathisch an, während die Ketten in entgegengesetzte Richtungen drehten und Orion verdrehten. Seine Schreie übertönten fast das Knacken und Reissen, welche im Raum widerhallten. Ein, zwei gerissene Knochen bohrten sich durch seine Seite und sein Brüllen erstarb zu einem langsamen Röcheln. Die Ketten entwirrten sich, die Fußfesseln sprangen auf und das zerschmetterte Pony fiel in die Öffnung. Voller Schrecken sah Scootaloo zu. Ihr Gehirn löste sich von aller Emotion, wie die Geschehnisse auf es hereinbrachen. Sie erkannte, dass der obere Teil der Maschine nicht rostig war. Es war Blut. Blut, aufgewirbelt so wie das von den gewrungenen Überresten Orions, als der Rest seines Körpers von der Maschine verschlungen wurde, mit einem einzelnen erhobenen Huf zuletzt, und dann war da nichts mehr. Als die die Schläuche über den grünen und roten Bottichen begannen, ihre strahlenden Farben auszuspucken, verflüchtigte sich Scootaloo's Sicht und das letzte was sie vernahm war Auroras sorgenvolle, gebrochene Stimme, die ihren Namen sagte, während Scootaloo seitwärts umkippte. --- "In der Regenbogen Fabrik, wo Angst und Schrecken ersonnen In der Regenbogen Fabrik, wird keine Seele je entkommen" “Scootaloo. Hoch mit dir, komm', mach' hinne, Scootaloo. Wach' auf! Wach' auf!" Scootaloo schüttelte ihren Kopf, wunderte sich kurz wo sie war und was passierte. Wie mit einem Blitz kam alles zurück und sie prang auf die Hufe. Aurora schüttelte sie, Furcht rahmte ihr Gesicht. Die Anzugträger kamen jetzt auf sie zu, mit Tasern und Fußfesseln erhobenen im Anschlag. "Scootaloo! Die kommen uns holen! Was machen wir jetzt?" Scootaloo sah sich nach einer Öffnung um. Alle Türen waren blockiert, bis auf eine. Auf dem Gerüst. Die Anzugponies kamen langsam auf sie zu, behäbig, um die Fohlen nicht in Panik verfallen zu lassen. Angst war ihr Werkzeug. Scootaloo drehte sich um, sah nach einem Ausgang. Es gab nur einen, erkannt sie. "Ich hab'n Plan," flüsterte sie zu Aurora. "Wie sieht der aus?" "Klären, Fliegen, Fallen, fertig." Aurora nickte, da sie verstand. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Sie wiederholte, jetzt lauter, sodass die anderen verängstigten Fohlen sie hören konnten. "Klären, Fliegen, Fallen, fertig. Alles klar." "Eins," begann Scootaloo zu zählen. "Zwei," quiekte Aurora, als sie rücklinks in Scootaloo lief. Die Anzüge waren nur noch wenige Schritte entfernt. "DREI!" Ein kollektives Rufen hallte durch den Raum, als alle Fohlen die es konnten sich gleichzeitig in die Lüfte erhoben. Die Anzugträger erschraken und fielen zurück, unsicher was vor sich ging. Die Verwirrung war einfach zu groß. Die schneller denkenden flogen ebenfalls los, zielten mit den Tasern auf die nächstbesten Pegasi. "Schritt eins," schrie Scootaloo. "KLÄREN!" Auf ihren Befehl hin begannen die 'Versager' in Gruppen mit Angriffen auf die dunklen Ponies. Hufe trafen Köpfe und auch wenn einige Schüler leblos zu Boden fielen, die hauptsächlichen Opfer waren Anzugponies. Scootaloo und Aurora landete auf dem Gerüst neben der Tür und wollten sie öffnen. Es war verschlossen. "Oh Gott, was machen wir jetzt?" weinte Aurora. "Wir sind noch bei Klären!" rief sie, drehte sich um und trat aus, gegen die Tür. Aurora tat es ihr gleich, konzentrierte ihre Tritte auf den Teil der Wand, wo der Riegel sein musste. Rainbow Dash am anderen Ende des Gerüsts erholte sich vom ursprünglichen Schock der Revolte und erkannte Scootaloo, die gegen die Tür schlug. "Tötet sie," brüllte sie den anderen wichtig aussehenden Ponies zu. "Tötet sie!" Sie rannte den Fohlen entgegen, vergaß für den Moment, dass sie Flügel hatte. Scootaloo schloss ihre Augen, trat härter und härter gegen die Tür. Sie begann zu brechen und splittern. Jede Sekunde würde Rainbow Dash bei ihnen sein, dachte sie. Es ist vorbei. Ich bin verloren.Sie hätte geweint, aber es waren keine Tränen mehr übrig. Nichts kam. Die Tür fing an aus dem Rahmen zu brechen, beulte sich nun nach Innen. Nicht lange und sie würde offen sein. Sie öffnete die zusammengepressten Augen, sah das Gerüst hinauf. Alle übrigen Ponies waren dort, pressten zusammen, hielten das erzürnte blaue Pegasus und ihre Schergen zurück. Allerdings würden sie nicht lange durchhalten- während Scootaloo zusah, fielen zuckende und kläffende Ponies gen Boden, einige gar in den großen Schlund der Spectramaschine. Das rosa Pony von Levitating Acres war dort und rief zu Scootaloo und Aurora, als die Tür genau in diesem Moment heraussprang und in die Halle dahinter knallte. "Fliegt," verlangte das rosa Pony mit Schmerz in ihrer Stimme. Sie öffnete den Mund nochmal um zu sprechen, wurde aber vom auseinanderbrechenden Haufen Pegasi unterbrochen, mit Rainbow Dash voller Zorn in der entstandenen Öffnung stehend. Sie stand auf den Hinterbeinen und wirbelte mit den vorderen umher. Aus einer kleinen Schnittwunde ihre Seite entlang quellte es rot und ihre bunte Mähne war vollkommen zerzaust. Ein unheimliches Geheul entglitt ihren Lippen und ihre rosigen Augen hatten jedweden Verstand aufgegeben. "Komm' schon Aurora," flehte Scootaloo als sie herumwirbelte. "Wir müssen fliegen, wenn wir leben wollen." "Ich... Ich kann nicht. Das ist zu viel. Ich bin nicht geheilt." Aurora sah Scootaloo mit weit offenen Augen an. "Du musst gehen, Scootaloo. Erzähl' es allen, was hier passiert. Lass' sie es wissen." Sie sah sich zu dem Haufen Schüler um, der fast ganz aufgelöst war, als Rainbow Dashs Blutlust sie zu Stücken riss. Ihr blaues Fell glänzte blutrot, tropfte fast als sie die Notwendigkeit für lebende Ponies ignorierte. Es würden mehr kommen. Cloudsdale konnte einen kleinen Rückstand an Regenbögen verkraften. In einigen Monaten würden mehr Klassen kommen. Mehr Versager. Aber jetzt war alles was sie wusste, dass Scootaloo sterben musste, gewaltsam, wenn möglich. Die Dekaden, welche sie in der Regenbogen Fabrik verbracht hatte, hatten sie zerrüttet. Sie war die einzige, die überhaupt in die Öffentlichkeit hinaus durfte, und das schreckliche Geheimnis seit ihrer Kindheit für sich behalten zu müssen hatte psychische Schäden mit sich gezogen, die keine Therapie jemals hätte bereinigen können. Scootaloo war das letzte Glied der Kette zu geistiger Gesundheit gewesen, und ihr Versagen hatte dieses gesprengt. In ihrem Geist gab es keine Logik mehr. Keine Fürsorge, keinerlei Einfühlungsvermögen. Nur Hass. Reiner, konzentrierter, böser Hass füllte die Lücke für Liebe, die Scootaloo vereinnahmt hatte. Rainbow Dash gab es nicht mehr; nur dieses Monster verblieb. "Ich hab' dich kaum gekannt, Aurora," flüsterte Scootaloo zum gelben Pegasus neben ihr. "Es tut mir Leid, dich nicht vor all dem gekannt zu haben. Es tut mir Leid, dass wir uns so kennen lernen mussten und dass wir uns so trennen müssen." Sie schniefte. Sie hatte mehr Tränen gefunden. "Jedes Kennenlernen eines Freundes ist willkommen," versicherte Aurora Scootaloo. "Jetzt geh, du hast das andere Pony gehört. Flieg', Scootaloo. Flieg'. Leb' wohl." "... Leb' wohl, Aurora." Und damit erhob sich Scootaloo in die Luft und wandte sich um, sah dem gelben Pony noch ein letztes Mal in die Augen und begab sich den beengten Korridor entlang. Sie wusste nicht im geringsten wohin sie unterwegs war, aber Sie musste jede Chance auf Freiheit ergreifen. Aurora blinzelte ein paar Mal, wo sie vor der Tür stand. Rainbow Dash würde zumindest ein Hindernis im Weg haben, bevor sie an Scootaloo heran kam. Das blaue Pony warf den letzten der Schüler über das Geländer und kam langsam auf Aurora zu. "Wie niedlich. Und du denkst, ein nutzloses, gebrochenes Häufchen Mist könnte mir tatsächlich den Weg versperren? Das bringt mich wirklich zum Lachen! Niemand von euch kann mit der überragenden Macht konkurrieren, die ich habe!" "Liebe kann alles Übel dieser Welt bezwingen!" Aurora richtete sich voller Trotz stramm auf, als Rainbow Dash vor ihr hielt. Aurora blieb wo sie stand, versperrte den Zugang zum Korridor dahinter. "Von mir aus, Miststück. Lass' sehen, wie Liebe das hier bezwingt." In dem Moment griff Rainbow Dash einen von Aurora's bandagierten Flügeln und zog, bis er vollständig herausriss. Aurora brach zusammen, fletschte die Zähne vor entsetzlichen Schmerzen. Aber sie schrie nicht. Sie würde sich Rainbow Dash nicht ergeben. Rainbow Dash griff nach dem anderen Flügel, und zerrte sie unter Tritten und Stöhnen hin zur Mitte des Gerüsts. Sie hielt Aurora am Flügel hoch, lachte still für sich selbst, als der Ausdruck massiven Leids auf Auroras Gesicht erschien. Rainbow Dash erhob sich in die Luft, zog das sich windende gelbe und grüne Pony mit sich, über die Maschine. Mit einem Quiecken bösen Lachens schüttelte sie den Flügel in ihrem Huf. Auch dieser riss aus dem krampfenden Pegasus und Aurora fiel. Sie traf mit dem Kopf zuerst auf. Die Tür auf dem Gerüst schloss mit einem Windhauch, genau in dem Moment als die Maschine die hellsten Gelb- und Grüntöne auspumpte, die sie jemals hervorgebracht hatte. Und niemand war dort, der es hätte sehen können. --- Scootaloo sah sich jeden neuen Moment um, ihr Herz pochte. Der Lärm des konstanten Poch Poch Poch ertränkte jedes andere Geräusch in ihrem Kopf, ihre Ohren pochten im Takt mit. Der Korridor sah genauso aus wie der, welcher zum Theaterraum geführt hatte, überfüllt, mit Duzenden Hindernissen die in ungleichmäßigen Abständen herausragten. Direkt hinter ihr, vielleicht 500 Meter, flog die blutige Stute, welche einst Rainbow Dash war. Beide Pegasi waren kerzengerade gestreckt, Hufe voraus, die Flügel in irrwitziger Geschwindigkeit schlagend, die eine um zu entkommen, die andere um zu ergreifen. Scootaloo sah wieder nach vorne, um sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was vor ihr lag. Das ist alles, was zählt, dachte sie. Was vor mir liegt. Kann nicht ändern, was hinter mir ist. Ignorier' es. Konzentrier' dich. Zum zweiten Mal seit vielen Tagen übernahm eine Flut aus Instinkt Scootaloo und trotz dem Schrecken, den sie im Körper trug, der Trauer, die sie umgab und dem Bösen hinter ihr, schmolzen ihre Sorgen hinfort und der Gedanke ans Fliegen hüllte ihre gesamte Existenz ein. Sie duckte sich unter Kabeln und Röhren hindurch, über mehrere Arbeiter hinfort, deren Beschwerden und Zurufe ignoriert wurden, nur um wiederholt zu werden, als das wütende Pony im Schlapptau mit ihnen zusammenkrachte. Ihr Körper übernahm das Fliegen, sodass Scootaloos Gedanken sich Fluchtmöglichkeiten widmen konnten. Sie schoss um enge Kurven in unmöglicher Geschwindigkeit, jagte ungezählten Treppen hinauf und hinunter, um ihrer mörderischen Verfolgerin zu entkommen, doch es gelang nicht. Sie nahm jede Ecke, jede Spalte unter Betracht, überlegte sich kurz, ob sie sich verstecken sollte. Sie ließ die Idee fallen; so verrückt Rainbow Dash auch war, sie war immer noch zu klug irgendwelche Ecken zu übersehen, die Scootaloo hätte nutzen können. Doch dort, vor ihr, glaubte Scootaloo eine Lösung gefunden zu haben. Ein Müllschacht, der aus der Wand herausragte, am Ende des unteren Stockwerks. Sie konnte nicht wissen, wohin er führen würde, entweder aus der Fabrik heraus, oder in einen Verbrenner, aber das Risiko war es vermutlich wert. Sie blickte noch einmal nach hinten, um sich zu vergewissern, dass die labile Stute weit genug zurück lag. Rainbow Dash kümmerte sich einen Dreck um potenzielle Gefahren, während sie ihrer Beute hinterher hetzte, flog durch elektrische Kabel und prallte von heissen Rohren ab, gewillt eher durch die Hindernisse hindurchzubrechen, als sie zu umgehen, um so Zeit zu sparen, aber die Zusammenstöße hatten sie genug gebremst, um Scootaloo eine Chance zu verschaffen. Sie stoppte abrupt über dem offenen Schacht, und hoffte um ihr Leben. "Fall'," murmelte sie, schloss die Augen und Flügel, entgegen dem Drang sofort wieder mit ihnen zu flattern. Sie zählte still für sich selbst, während Schatten an ihren geschlossenen Augen vorbeisausten, hoffte auf das Beste, wo dieser Schacht enden möge. Sie öffnete die Augen und Flügel und sah nach oben, im Schwebflug. Rainbow Dash war oben, sah den Schacht hinunter. Ihre Augen spieen Irrsinn und zuckten, ihre Hufe schlugen auf die Kanten des Schachts. Sie war zu groß, um ihr zu folgen, das Fohlen hatte selbst gerade so durchgepasst. Doch dann verschwand der Zorn in ihrem Gesicht und wich einem hämischen Grinsen. Sie lachte wieder, das Gackern schallte den Schacht hinunter und vibrierte in Scootaloo's Kopf. "Du Trottel! Du hattest nie einen guten Richtungssinn!" stichelte sie und lachte wieder. Scootaloo sah endlich nach unten, erkannte, wo sie gelandet war. "Oh nein," quietschte sie. Sie war wieder im Theaterraum. Nur dass er inzwischen voller Ponies in Anzügen war, die sie umzingelten, deren maskierte Gesichter sie anzugrinsen schienen, als Rainbow Dash Befehle den Schacht hinunter brüllte. "Lasst sie nicht sterben! Ich muss es tun! Überwältigt sie! Fangt sie!" wieherte sie siegreich, als die Anzüge Scootaloo mit einem Taser schockten und sie auffingen, als ihr schlaffer Körper stürzte, sie dann auf den Boden legten. Scootaloo wurde kurzzeitig ohnmächtig, während die Elektrizität durch ihren Körper rannte, doch sie wachte auf dem kalten Wolkenboden auf, mit metallenen Fußfesseln, die ihre Bewegungen verweigerten. Sie versuchte sich freizukämpfen. Sie konnte sich kaum rühren. Die Ketten hoben sie etwas an, hielten ihren kleinen Körper auf Augenhöhe mit dem Pegasus vor ihr. Das Pony war tiefblutrot, glitzerte im künstlichen Licht der Fabrik. Ihre Mähne hatte einige Flecken herrlicher Farben eines Regenbogens, aber hauptsächlich dasselbe Rot wie ihr Fell. An einigen Stellen fehlten ganze Klumpen Haut und ihr Haar war stellenweise ausgerissen, mit kahlen Stellen anderorts. Der einzige Hinweis für Scootaloo, wer dies einmal gewesen war, waren die rosenfarbenen Iris, die sie anstarrten. "Noch irgendwelche letzten Worte, du wertloses, mieses Stück Dreck von einem Fohlen?" Scootaloo hob das Kinn hoch, forderte selbst das kleinste Stückchen Würde ein. "Du hast wunderschöne Augen," hauchte sie, sanft, aber deutlich. en:Rainbow Factory pl:Rainbow Factory Kategorie:Originale PonyPasta Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Roman Kategorie:Scootaloo Kategorie:Rainbow Dash Kategorie:Aurora Kategorie:Dr. Atmosphäre